Fairy Tail: Disaster Crew
by Crazyfishie
Summary: In the history of the Fairy Tail Guild, there has been one team that always got the job done...but somehow managed to cause a disaster. Join them as they battle Dark Guilds, monsters, and try to pay the rent!
1. The Tail Begins!

**Welcome to "Fairy Tail: Disaster Crew" a collaboration fic by Fishie-chan and Shidyk-kun! This is Fishie here and this is the first chapter as written by me :D We hope you enjoy!**

**And here's Shidyk-kun! Let me just say that although this is our first collaboration, we hope that you, our readers, will enjoy this story as much as _Kangaroo Kickboxing_ (a One Piece fan-fiction by Fishie-chan) and _Legacy of the Assassin_ (a One Piece fan-fiction by yours truly). So without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail. We only own any characters, monsters, powers, places and items we make up.**

_Italic_- Someone thinking

**Bold**- Terms to be explained.

_Italic and Underline_- Flashback or location shift.

**Bold and Underline**- Author's notes, Chapter title.

**The Tail Begins! Enter the Blood Circle!**

(Written by Fishie-chan, Looked over by Shidyk-kun)

The passenger boat on route from **Saboten **to **Suiren **cuts silently across the waves as it neared its destination. There was a good wind that day, so the sails were easily filled and the boat was able to continue on schedule. It was a pleasant change from days when the wind was dead, leaving only the blistering desert heat. Passengers would be stuck at sea until the wind picked up, or unable to leave port because the ships wouldn't move and unless there was a wind mage willing to lend his power, people were simply stuck.

Suiren had been visible from the ship for nearly an hour now, so it was certain they would dock soon. The city was vast, stretching along the coast and off into the horizon as far as the eye could see. It was home to exotic magic, fine weaponry, and goods that were near impossible to come by in any other place. People flocked from all over to come to this place for its wares and the adventure it offered.

Nothing is as good as it seems though. Underneath the beautiful scenery and busy markets, underground criminal groups ran their businesses, causing problems for everyone. And if they got too out of hand, an outside force had to be called in to deal with them.

However, this particular outside source was not enjoying his trip.

Leaning over the railing, unable to stand straight due to the heat, was a young man who looked about seventeen or so. He was odd looking, with his light blue skin (still visible despite his veiled face) and long pointed ears. His dirty blonde hair fell straight to his shoulders, covering his right eye. Perched on his head was an old pointed hat, violet in colour. Underneath his black travelling cloak he wore another coat, but of heavier violet material, a purple turtleneck, and black pants and shoes. It was hardly the appropriate wardrobe for the weather, but he hadn't cared at first. But, it hadn't been as hot then.

"We'll be docking in less than an hour," came a voice from behind.

The blue man turned to see his travelling companion standing behind him. This fellow was taller than he was and garbed much more appropriately. Under his sky blue travel cloak he was wearing a long-sleeved violet shirt and an open short-sleeved collared shirt of the same blue as his cloak, only it was covered in cloud shapes. He too wore black pants and shoes, but he had cloth wrapped around his head and face for further protection from the sun.

"Good to know," the blue skinned man replied. His voice was tinged with an accent indicating that while he was well learned, he was not a native to the land he now lived in, "I want to get out of this blasted heat as soon as possible."

The taller one chuckled and sat down beside his companion, "I told you to wear lighter fabrics."

This earned him a glare from the other's visible eye, which was a dark green in colour.

The taller man looked around and then lowered his voice to a whisper, "I talked to our client. He says that the operation has been running for nearly fifty years. The only reason that they have put a price on it now is that people keep going missing from the streets. From what he gathers, they were supplied by slave trades in the beginning but the new boss has gotten greedy and is just getting people from wherever he can. The problem with finding is that it is very secretive. No one knows where everything occurs unless they've been there before. Apparently, others have been sent, but none ever return."

The blonde shook his head, "It seems we have our work cut out for us. How are we suppose to find this place if we don't even know the location?"

"Just leave that to me," the other said, getting to his feet and leaving his companion.

The passenger ship was far from silent. People talked with their travelling companions or to strangers or even to themselves. The real wonderful thing about these kinds of ships was that they were equipped to keep the passengers happy during long rides. There were plenty of guest rooms on the ship and places to get food. However, the most popular place was, of course, the bar. And the tall man knew that when people got drunk enough, they talked.

His companion stayed put. It was too hot to move anyways. He knew he'd never understand the people who lived in such heat everyday. He really hoped that he wouldn't suffer from heat stroke.

He spun suddenly, sensing something behind him and ended up catching the wrist of a scruffy young boy. The kid couldn't have been any older than eleven and was dressed in tattered rags that had patches sewn clumsily on them to keep the garments from becoming completely useless. He stank too, as if he hadn't bathed in ages. But the thing that really pissed the young man off was what they kid had been trying to do.

"If you are going to pick someone's pocket, make sure they are absolutely not paying any attention," he stated firmly.

The kid's mouth hung open for a second before he attempted to make a run for it. The blonde merely tossed him to the ground and held him down. "In addition, if you are going to try to run once you get caught, make sure it is someone who won't be able to catch you." Having said that, he set the boy back on his feet. "Now, I'm taking you to the captain so he can deal with you. I have very important business and I don't have time to be messing around with thieves."

The kid's eyes widened, "W-wait! Don't turn me in! I'll give you anything you want, just don't turn me in!"

The blue skinned man sighed. "What could you possibly have that I would be…" he trailed off suddenly and looked at the boy with a gleam in his eye. "How much do you know about Suiren?"

"Plenty mister! I know lots! I've been living on the streets there my whole life! I only come on the ship when my thieving gets a little dry!"

"Then perhaps you can help me. You see, my friend and I have heard…rumours about this town. Apparently there a certain place where a man can satisfy his bloodlust and earn some **jewels**."

"Are you talking about the **Blood Circle**?" the boy asked in a low whisper, "'Cause I know a guy who can get you in!"

He grinned, "Then would you be so kind as to show me the way?"

The boy nodded and was released. He waved for the man to follow and started down into the lower region of the ship.

The young man wasn't surprised when he was led into the bar. It seemed only obvious that the lower class scum who watched the fights would spend most of their time wasting their winnings on cheap booze. The kid paused to take a look around and then gestured for the man to follow. Eventually he found himself staring at a fat, sweaty man with a baldhead and a rough beard dressed in a similar matter to the kid.

"Boris-san! This guy wants to know about the Blood Circle!" the kid said, pulling the man's sleeve. The man looked at the kid and then eyed the other with a bloodshot gaze. He took a long drink from his beer glass and wiped his mouth.

"Wha's yer business wit' the Circle?" he asked, his voice slightly slurred.

The man was about to answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a muffled voice hiss in his ear. "What are you doing?!" He turned around to see his companion standing behind him.

Once again he was unable to answer because the kid shouted, "Get outta here! This is a private conversation!"

Boris appeared to be reaching for a knife so the young man raised his hands in a gesture of protest, "Hold on, hold on. I'm sorry about this, but he is my companion. I'm afraid I was suppose to gather information on the upper deck while he worked down here."

Boris eyed him for a second, but seemed to believe him and hid his knife, "We don' got a lotta time. Wha' do ya want exactly?"

The tall man looked at his companion and seemed to understand the situation. "We want in on what you call the 'Blood Circle'," he said. Boris hissed at him to be quiet and then looked around, making sure no one had heard.

He lowered his voice to a whisper once he was sure it was safe, "Ya wan' in? Sure I can get ya in. But who're you first of all? I don' like the looks of you," he glared at them, "Ya'd best show me yer faces."

The blue skinned one shook his head, "That we cannot do. You see, we have high standing back home and this could damage our reputations if anyone knew about this meeting. For the sake of address, however, you may call me **Black **and my companion **Blue**."

Boris nodded, obviously used to the fact that many high standing men came to find the Blood Circle, "Alrigh'. Time's short now, but if ya want in, meet me outside of a tavern in Suiren called 'The Vulgar Cobra' at ten in the evenin' tomorrow and I'll get you in."

Black nodded and thanked the man, leading Blue away.

Once they were out of earshot, the veiled man chuckled, "'Black' and 'Blue'?"

"Oh shut up," was the reply.

_(Somewhere in Suiren…)_

Day didn't exist in this part of the world. If it did, then it looked the same as night. Deep in the bowels of Suiren, so deep that most people didn't even know they existed, there were long catacombs that stretched out for miles. Rodents could be heard squeaking and scrambling along the stones and occasionally there would other, inhuman sounds that would make most shiver with a little fear.

In one area of the catacombs, however, there was life and light. Hardly the pleasant kind though. Gas lamps bolted to the walls provided the light, each one placed between a hollow opening in the wall blocked off with iron bars. And within these cells lay the motionless forms of shackled men and women. The prisoners of the Blood Circle

There might have been hundreds, even thousands of them down here. All of them were battle worn, of course, but still starved and some half mad. While some were quiet, others jabbered uncontrollably. Some of the more viscous ones attacked anyone who got too close, while the younger, newer prisoners often cried. It was a quite frightful place.

The serving boy hated this place as much as the prisoners. He wanted out of there as soon as possible, so he lugged his food cart- containing many bowls and a giant cauldron containing some unidentifiable slime- around and hurriedly gave out the 'meals'. Now that he had been working there a few years, he was very careful about handing out food, so as not to loose a limb. He had even memorized which prisoners bit and which didn't. All he had to do was slop some 'food' into a bowl and quickly shove it in the food slot.

He stopped in front of one of the cells and took a look inside. The prisoner was there as far as he could tell, sitting in the shadows quietly. He wasn't sure what this one looked like, but whoever it was, he never spoke and rarely moved. Apparently, according to some of the older workers, he was brought here as a child and used to cry every night, earning him quite a few beatings. However time in the Circle changed everyone, so the kid didn't think much of it and simply stuck the filled bowl into the slot and prepared to move on.

"Oi, kid…"

The voice stopped the serving boy in his tracks and he looked up to see some movement in the back of the cell. Before he knew it, the prisoner was standing at the bars and he got a good look at the man for the first time.

He was tall, easily six feet in height, had short grey hair and wore a pair of faded jeans and black boots. He wore no shirt, showing off a nice six-pack that had no doubt surfaced with the years of fighting he had done. His entire left arm was bandaged, but whether it was from an accident or recent injury, no one could be sure. It was most likely due to all the fights he had been in. What really drew your attention were his eyes. They were both of a nice hazel colour, but there was nothing nice about them at the moment. The man's eyes were very cold and the boy was deeply wishing that he would go back into the shadows.

The serving boy swallowed a lump in his throat and stared at the prisoner, "What do you want?"

"Bring the manager down here..."

"Hmph, he's way to busy to deal with the likes of you. You should just-"

He was cut off when an arm reached out from between the bars and grabbed the front of his shirt. The man repeated himself, slowly and sternly, "Get the manager…Now." Once released, the kid bolted back the way he came.

It didn't take long for the kid to return with the manager. The man was massive in both height and girth. His clothes were made of fine material and he wore plenty of rings on all his fingers, but his face was unshaven and he had an unpleasant smell hovering around him. Of course made enough money from the ring that he could throw around and make people seem to not notice his unpleasant features. On his belt was several loops covered with keys.

He stopped in front of the prisoner and scowled. "I should've known…" He growled in a scratchy voice that was as unpleasant as his facial features.

"Well, seeing as you're a busy man, I'll make this quick," the prisoner replied, "I want out."

The manager gave him a dark glare. "What?"

"You heard me. I've been stuck in this place for years now and I'm sick of it. I want to cut a deal so I can get out of here."

The manager was quiet for a moment. He grabbed one of the key loops off of his belt and quickly selected a key from it. He unlocked the prisoner's door and slowly walked in, making the other man back up a few steps to give him room. It was silent for a moment before the manager punched the prisoner to the ground and started to deliver a fierce beating.

"WHAT GIVES _YOU_ THE RIGHT TO ORDER ME AROUND?! YOU ARE _MY_ PROPERTY AND I WILL DO WITH YOU AS I PLEASE!" He didn't bother to say anymore, obviously finding that to be a good enough argument. He continued to kick the downed prisoner for a few minutes before turning and leaving, making sure to kick the man's food all over the cell floor.

The cell locked, the manager went back the way he had come and the prisoner sat in the shadows, silent once again.

_(The Next Evening…)_

Blue quickly discovered that he hated the freezing desert nights almost as much as his companion hated their burning days. Yet here he was standing in the middle of some old ruins several miles outside of town, freezing to death. A caravan that had arrived at 'The Vulgar Cobra' tavern had dropped off him and Black at this location along with several others. He was still wearing what he had worn on the boat and it was proving less than warm.

Beside him, Black chuckled. "Who's ill prepared now?" he asked, his grin slightly visible beneath his fabric mask.

"Oh shut up," Blue growled, rubbing his arms, "How long is this gonna take?"

His companion shrugged, "Who knows? Boris-san said he'd be back after he unlocked the entrance."

"That was twenty minutes ago!"

"Just be patient."

"Easy for you to say…. If it goes on like this, I'll be a block of ice by sunrise."

As if he had read Blue's thoughts, Boris emerged from behind one of the ruined walls and called out to the crowd. Everyone rushed towards him as he led them further into the ruins. The walk eventually led them to a crumbling wall, which was nothing but a dead end. Boris looked around for a moment before moving on and through the wall.

_A disguised door…_ Black thought, watching as the others started to follow. He took a glance at Blue, who nodded, and they both passed through the wall.

The sight before them was magnificent. They were standing on top of a long staircase and at the bottom was a massive cave like area built under the ground. All around there were people of all shapes and sizes moving around, talking, and purchasing items from vendors. The cavern walls were lit with hundreds of lamps, making it almost as bright as though it were noon. At the far end of the cavern, filling up over half of its area, was a massive stone area.

"Well," Blue muttered as he descended the staircase, "If this isn't the right place, let me be struck down by lightning…"

Black nodded, "Now, only one thing left to-"

"Stop him! He's getting away!"

All eyes turned in the direction of the voice and all movement was halted. Below them, heading towards the staircase, was a grey haired young man with shackles around his arms with a pair of guards hot on his heels. Obviously, one of the fighters had experienced quite enough of the Blood Circle and was attempting to make a run for freedom.

However strong he looked though, he was obviously malnourished and over worked as the guards soon caught up with him and quickly beat him to the ground with their weapons. By now, the group on the staircase was running towards the bottom, wanting to get a closer look at the action.

By the time Black and Blue got to the bottom, a small crowd had gathered and were cheering the guards on as they relentlessly beat down the prisoner, whom was still putting up quite a fight. Blue bit his lip and looked at his companion. Black focused on the prisoner for a moment before stepping forward and grabbing one of the guards' weapons.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the man shouted, quickly backed up by several members of the crowd.

Black glared at him coldly, "We came here to watch a battle. There will be no point is us paying you if you take all the fight out of the combatants before the show even begins."

There was a mutter from the crowd and the guard took his weapon back before he and his partner started to drag the prisoner away.

Blue walked up next to his partner. "Very nice," he said with a chuckle, "You were utterly cold hearted."

"He's a mage," Black said in a concerned voice.

"Excuse me?"

"Those shackles on his arms. They're **Magic Repressors**. He obviously knows some magic if they've got him wearing those."

Blue nodded. He knew not to doubt his companion when it came to the subject of magical items, "Do you think there are more prisoners like him?"

"Of course. How can a place like this survive with just one man as a fighter?"

"That wasn't what I meant…never mind. Let's just go find our seats... I want to head back as soon as possible."

Black nodded and agreement and the pair started moving again. They moved along with the crowd, going under the carved stone archway of the stadium and were in turn directed into the stone spectators' seats that were carved all around the central pit. On the borders of the pit itself there were strange orbs held up by clawed pedestals. From what the pair could tell, they were probably artifacts used as shields to keep and audience safe. On the opposite end of the pair's current location, there was a large stone box, most likely the manager's seat.

The two sat down in the seats they had been directed to and waited patiently, taking in the sounds around them. In front, people talked about how thrilling the fight would be. To the left, there was a person telling his friends about the last fight. Somewhere behind them, bets were being made on the competitors.

"So, what now?" Blue asked in a quiet voice.

"We wait till everyone's settled in and then you start be collapsing the battle field," was the reply.

Blue nodded and then the sound of a gong being hit filled the stadium. It was the signal for the start of the event, no doubt. The noise quickly died down and a huge silk-clad man appeared in the manager's box, ready to address the crowd.

"Welcome my friends, to another battle at The Blood Circle!" he cried, his voice making Blue and Black flinch and everyone else cheer, "Tonight, for your entertainment, we feature a brutal battle as old as time itself! Watch as but a simple man faces off against a beast! From the left, our own champion of the ring, **Grim Knight Shidyk!**"

At the announcement a man was shoved out from a door on the left side of the field and stumbled, falling to the ground before slowly picking himself up. Black glanced at his companion and Blue nodded. The man, this Shidyk fellow, was the same grey haired prisoner who had attempted to escape earlier. The crowd roared as he moved to the middle of the field.

"And to the right," the manager cried, "a **Balkan** from the northern mountains!"

Stomping out of the right door, howling like a mad creature, came a huge white gorilla type creature. It had a long face, pointed ears and a long tail. A single, thick horn protruded from its head and all it wore was a pair of tattered shorts. It howled, beat its chest, and charged for the center of the ring.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!"

The sound of the gong rang out in unison with the crowd's cheer. The Balkan charged forwards as the man was still trying to get his bearings and slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. The man rolled as another punch came down and delivered one of his own to the creature's stomach. It snarled angrily and grabbed him, tossing him into one of the stadium walls.

Blue looked at Black, "I should do it now. If I don't, there's a chance that, in his state, that prisoner will get taken over."

Black nodded, "Remember: Center of the arena."

The blue clad man nodded and focused his attention on the ring, muttering under breath. Once he stopped he seemed to be focusing harder before he raised his hand to aim the spell. However, just as he did that, the person behind him saw fit to stand up, shoving into him just as he executed a spell.

"**Earthquake!**"

While the spell had been perfectly calculated, the shoving from the moving man caused it to miss the arena's center and collapse the entire sitting section above the two combatants, who could both be heard screaming as several tonnes of earth and stone fell down on them.

"You are a bloody idiot **Hoko**…" Black muttered, smacking his forehead as the panicked crowd made a run for the exit, screaming like mad.

Blue, or rather Hoko, glared, "Shut up **Artemis**! My spell was thrown off!"

Black, now known as Artemis, rose from his seat, "Well, we started it, then let's finish it."

"Whatever you say…." The other muttered.

Artemis made a run for the arena while Hoko took a minute to pull off his numerous scarves. The face beneath them was that of a man in his twenties with long blonde hair. Above his dark green eyes was a set of long eyebrows that extended beyond the borders of his face and his right cheek had a violet mark on it in the shape of some sort of bird. His view clearer now, he followed his partner into the arena.

"Hurry up! We have to make sure you didn't kill that prisoner!" Artemis called.

"I said I was sorry!" was the annoyed reply.

The panic coming from the seats slowly died down as people ran over each other to reach the exits. The two men didn't pay them much attention as they came to a stop in front of the massive pile of stone that has once been part of the arena wall. Artemis sighed and shook his head. After another moment he grabbed one of the rocks and tried his best to move it aside. However it was too heavy for him to lift and he eventually moved on to a smaller rock.

"Don't just stand there Hoko, give me a hand. We've got to dig that prisoner out."

Hoko joined in, taking rocks that were too heavy for Artemis to handle with not much more ease, "What about the Balkan?"

"Are you crazy? Just leave it," The blue clad mage nodded and got back to work.

The sound of the crowd was long gone by the time Hoko called to his friend upon digging up a hand. Artemis rushed over to him and they both started digging frantically, working together to move the bigger stones, until the managed to uncover the man's head and torso. He appeared to be unconscious and there was a large bloody gash on his forehead, but other than that it seemed he would live.

Artemis sighed in relief, "Right. I'll finish getting him out while you take care of those gentlemen over there."

"What are you…" Hoko started, turning around to see a large group of armed guards, the Blood Circle's security forces no doubt, staring right at them. Hoko's jaw nearly fell to the floor when he saw them.

_When the hell did they get here?!_ He thought looking back at Artemis, only to see the other man was already dragging the unconscious prisoner away from the rubble.

"YOU IDIOT! GET BACK HERE!!" The blonde man shouted, shaking his fist at the other, only to get a thumbs-up in reply.

"Hey…look at that mark! He's with **Fairy Tail**!" one of the guards shouted, pointing at Hoko.

"Fairy Tail? That means they're trying to shut us down!" said another.

Artemis sighed, "See? I told you not to get your **Guild Mark** on such a visible part of your body."

"No one asked you!" Hoko snapped.

"Don't get so worried. They only sent two mages. We'll take them down and lock them up with the rest of the fighters!" shouted a third, earning a cry of agreement from the rest.

"Don't get so cocky," Hoko growled, throwing his cloak to one-side, "You have no idea what a mage of Fairy Tail can do."

Hoko prepared to cast a spell just as the first round of guards charged him, forcing him to jump to the side. He was then completely cut off from casting, as he had to quickly avoid spears and swords coming from all directions. Seeing no chance of getting enough time to calculate his spell, he turn around and made a run for it and the entire platoon followed close behind.

_(With Artemis….)_

Meanwhile, Artemis had set the unconscious prisoner against a wall and got to work on the repressor cuffs he was wearing. After a few moments, the man began to stir and the blonde turned his attention away from his work, "Oi, you awake?"

The man moaned, "Damn…what the hell hit me..?"

"Something between twenty and thirty tonnes of stone and earth. You aren't seriously injured, so be thankful for that," Artemis replied, holding up two fingers, "How many fingers to you see?"

"Who the hell are you?" was the reply.

"My name is Artemis Woodowl and I'm here to help you. Your name is Shidyk right?"

He nodded, "Yeah…"

"Okay, just try to stay with me. Once I get these cuffs off we can see about getting you out of-"

He was cut off by a panicked scream and both men looked up in the stands to see Hoko running for his life as the guards got even closer to him.

Shidyk blinked, "Shouldn't you help him?"

"No, he's used to running for his life," Artemis replied, getting back to work.

(_With Hoko…)_

Hoko ran down a flight of stairs and leapt back into the arena. He had to get rid of the guards and his only options were to either cast a spell now, or get caught. He skidded to a halt and faced the incoming guard. He took a quick moment to calculate before unleashing a spell.

"**Tornado!**"

A fierce whirlwind suddenly erupted in the ring and collected in front of Hoko in the form of a well-sized tornado. Hoko grinned as the guards stopped in fear. The wind stayed put for a moment before it suddenly bolted forward.

And straight for Hoko.

"SHIT!!!!" he screamed, running away as fast as he could. The guards stared at each other for a few seconds before continuing their pursuit.

_(With Artemis…)_

There was a light click as the second cuff came off and Artemis sighed. The grey haired man stared at his wrists for a second, almost as if he couldn't believe what had just happened, but then smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get out of this place…"

"Well, you and everyone else that have been kept prisoner here will have their freedom," Artemis said, turning to see what had happened to Hoko. Seeing his companion being chased down not only by guards, but the very spell he had conjured made the other mage sigh.

"Not again…"

Shidyk sweat dropped, "That's happened before?"

"It happens a lot…. I guess I've got no choice but to help him…" he muttered, stepping forwards. Artemis didn't take nearly as long to concentrate his spell as Hoko did and an instant later, he executed it.

"**Orbital Alliance: Earth's Rapture!**"

The ground beneath the guards began to tremble and shake before bursting forth like a geyser. The guards screamed as they were thrown into the air, hit the ceiling at full force, and fell several meters down, hitting the ground hard. Artemis sighed and dusted his hands off.

"Easy enough," he said, before calling out to his friend, "Hoko! I've taken care of the guards! Now you can- NO DON'T COME THIS WAY WITH THAT THING FOLLOWING YOU!!!"

Artemis continued shouting as Hoko started getting closer. When he was about halfway across the stadium, he rolled to the side, letting the tornado run right past him. Just as that happened, the manager ran out from one of the arena doors, having finally arrived and perhaps prepared to stop this intrusion himself. The very instant he entered, he was caught it the runaway tornado and launched into the air, hitting the ground face first.

The tornado continued on for Artemis, who leapt out of the way just in time. Shidyk, however, wasn't as quick and was hit head on. Artemis cried out in surprise and shouted at Hoko to dismiss it, until he heard a strange, yet familiar, sound. It was one of those sounds that was unbelievably natural. A sound that someone heard everyday almost anywhere they went.

It was the sound of someone eating.

Artemis and Hoko both stared to find the tornado was slowly disappearing. Every few moments, a hand would break out of it, grab some of the swirling wind and then disappear. After about a minute the wind was gone and Shidyk had swallowed the last of it.

"Man, that was really dry…" he muttered, "Still, it was the best thing I've eaten in a long time."

"Did he just…?" Hoko started.

"Eat your spell? Yes I think he did," Artemis replied.

Shidyk got to his feet and walked past the two mages and towards where the arena manager was attempting to get back on his feet. The tornado seemed to have taken a lot out of the big man. Just as he seemed ready to get up, a large shadow fell over him and he looked up to see Shidyk standing over him, a savage grin on the younger man's face.

The grey haired man cracked his knuckles, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this…."

The manager didn't even have a chance to make a run for it before Shidyk pulled his arm back and it accelerated forwards, a strange glow surrounding his fist and a fierce blast shooting from his elbow.

"**Charging Javelin!**"

The second the punch hit, the man was sent flying past the borders of the battle field, past the arena wall and eventually out of sight. The only sound indicating that he had been finished off was the sudden cease in his screams.

"Wow," Hoko muttered, "You're right. He is a mage."

"I'm always right," Artemis replied, cocking his head to the side, "It looks like some sort of reflective magic…"

Shidyk turned and grinned at them, "I call it **Doble Knight**. It lets me absorb magic and send it right back at someone."

Artemis nodded, "I see. Then that must have been the power you absorbed from eating Hoko's spell."

"Yeah. Usually I have to absorb it into my other arm, but eating it works too," he said, "What about your magic? What's it called?"

Hoko got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I use a storm magic called **Tempest** and Artemis' magic is a cosmic type called **Andromeda," **he said. "We can discuss this more later though. We still have a job to finish. Can you show us where the other prisoners are?"

Shidyk nodded and started to lead the pair down into the catacombs. They were only about half way to the prison cells when Shidyk stopped and turned to them, "That guard said you were in something called 'Fairy Tail'. What's that?"

Artemis blinked, apparently surprised at the question, "Fairy Tail is our Guild."

Shidyk cocked his head to the side, "Guild?"

"A guild is," Hoko explained, "an association for mages. It mediates jobs and other information to said mages. Basically, we join a guild and then we are able to get jobs so that we can earn money. It's a bit like a family. Everyone in the guild is nakama and we try to help each other out. We even form teams with other guild members that we get along with so that difficult jobs will be easier. You aren't considered a full-fledged mage until you join a guild."

The grey haired man looked thoughtful for a moment, "You say that…you take jobs to earn money?"

Artemis nodded, "We are getting paid five million jewels to take down this ring."

"Do you think…do you think that I could join your guild? I've been stuck here since I was a kid and I've got no where else to go," He asked.

Artemis looked thoughtful, "We'd have to talk to the Master…"

Hoko grinned, "Don't put too much thought into it. **Jii-chan** would never cast anyone out if they wanted to join," He turned to Shidyk, "It's settled. We finish up here and in a few days, you'll be part of Fairy Tail!"

**Chapter End**

Terms

**Saboten: **A desert port city in Fiore. It is a huge trade centre when it comes to industry, but doesn't really offer too much for mages except passage to Suiren. Saboten means Cactus.

**Suiren: **A desert port city in Fiore. It is a huge mage city and offers a vast selection of rare magical goods. To the north of it lies many ancient ruins and beneath it lies the infamous Blood Circle. Suiren means Water lily or Lotus.

**Jewels**: The Currency used in the Fairy Tail world.

**Blood Circle: **An illegal fighting ring that operates beneath the ruins to the north of Suiren. It is known for it's cruel treatment of prisoners and relies on slave trades or kidnapping to find its fighters. It is named because of the brutal battles that occur there, usually leaving only one combatant alive.

**Black: **The fake name Artemis chose for himself. Due to a lack of originality he called himself this based on the colour of his travel cloak.

**Blue**: The fake name Artemis chose for Hoko. Due to a lack of originality Artemis called him this based on the colour of Hoko's travel cloak.

**Magic Repressors: **Enchanted items used to prevent mages from using their magic, usually in the form of shackles or other restraints. (Note: Fishie created Item)

**Grim Knight Shidyk: **One of the prisoners of the Blood Circle.He is a mage that uses Doble Knight magic, which allows him to reflect spells back at their casters. This power has earned him his alias the "Grim Knight". He also has the ability to eat magic, often commenting on its taste (i.e. he will say how spicy a fire spell was or how chilly an ice spell was).

**Balkan: **A monkey like creature that survives by taking over the bodies of humans.

**Earthquake: **One of the spells used by Tempest mages. It causes an earthquake that ranges in size and strength based on the caster's calculations.

**Hoko: **A member of Fairy Tail. Hoko is a mage who practices the Storm Magic 'Tempest' and thus can call upon natural disasters. He can be a very inept mage and often makes mistakes in his casting, causing his spells to backfire. He is a strict vegetarian and refuses to touch meat. He loves to cook. He is currently in a team with Artemis. His guild mark is located on his right cheek.

**Artemis: **A member of Fairy Tail. Artemis is a mage who practices the Cosmic Magic 'Andromeda' and thus relies on the power granted by the galaxy to cast spells. He is very level headed for the most part and highly intelligent. He never lets anyone touch the old pointed hat he wears for some unknown reason. He seems to be of an unknown race. He is currently in a team with Hoko. His guild mark is on his left forearm.

**Fairy Tail: **Fairy Tail is a powerful guild that runs like a giant family, with Makarov being the father figure of all the members whom he considers his children. They are greatly disliked by the Magic Council (with the exception of Sieglein) because the members often cause a lot of unnecessary trouble and destruction during their missions that causes problems for the Council. Fairy Tail has been shown to be respected by many of the other guilds, but have also been shown to be hated by dark guilds and their rivals, Phantom Lord.

**Guild Mark: **Simply, it is a symbol used to represent a guild. Every guild has a different mark and the members of these guilds have the mark stamped somewhere on their body.

**Tornado: **One of the spells used by Tempest Mages. It summons a tornado that varies in size and power depending on the casters calculations.

**Orbital Alliance: **A group of Andromeda spells that utilizes the power of the plants in the Solar System. (i.e. Earth, Jupiter, Venus)

**Earth's Rapture: **The Orbital Alliance Spell that deals with the planet Earth. This spell causes the ground beneath a target to erupt like a geyser.

**Charging Javelin: **Shidyk collects the magic into his right arm before he expels some from his elbow and accelerates the magic coated fist.

**Doble Knight: **A defensive magic that allows the user to swallow magic, impact, or force through his left arm and then send it back by using a special spell through his right arm. When using his left arm he usually activates a spell by shouting "Black Knight," likewise if he uses his right arm he will shout "White Knight." His magic is unusual as it allows him to eat magic as though it was food and allows him even greater physical strength that lasts only as long as he has magical energy inside of him. Doble is Spanish for Double.

**Tempest**: A storm magic that allows the user to summon natural disasters. It is a very difficult magic to use, as it requires the user to not only be able to make precise calculations, but to have the ability to concentrate very hard. The slightest mistake can throw off a spell.

**Andromeda: **A cosmic magic that gains its power from the galaxy. Andromeda is an older magic and has been studied for hundreds of years. There two types of spells in Andromeda: the more powerful, Planetary spells known as the Orbital Alliance and the weaker cosmic body spells.

**Jii-chan: **Means 'Grandpa'. Most members of Fairy Tail refer to their master by this title.

_**On the next Chapter: **_

Shidyk: You two don't think that I can handle a job!?

Artemis: It's not that we don't, Shidyk. We just think you should work with someone until you are looked at.

Hoko: Speak for yourself.

Shidyk: I'll show those two, that I can handle anything I set my mind to!

???: So...a couple of Fairy Tail boys are in my town?

Next time: The Grim Knight's Rite! The Boss of the Blood Circle! 

**And here it is! The first chapter. Finally. God I've been working on this for a long time… Well, chapter two will be written by Shidyk-kun, so I'll see you again for Chapter three!**

**Fishie-chan out!**

**And Shidyk-kun in! This is co-writer of this fan-fiction wanting to say that chapter two will deal with the rest of this story and perhaps a little bit more (big on the **_**perhaps**_**). In any case, I think I'll just say this:**

**Get ready for a really crazy ride!**

**Shidyk-kun out!**


	2. The Boss of the Blood Circle!

Welcome to "Fairy Tail: Disaster Crew" a collaboration fic by Fishie-chan and Shidyk-kun

**Welcome to "Fairy Tail: Disaster Crew" a collaboration fic by Fishie-chan and Shidyk-kun! This is Shidyk-kun hoping everyone enjoys the second chapter of DC as much as the first!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail. We only own any characters, monsters, powers, places and items we make up.**

_Italic_- Someone thinking

**Bold**- Terms to be explained.

_Italic and Underline_- Flashback or location shift.

**Bold and Underline**- Author's notes, Chapter title.

**The Grim Knight's Rite! The Boss of the Blood Circle**

(Written by Shidyk-kun; Reviewed by Fishie-chan)

The guard looked at the door with some fear and hesitation, and was right now wishing that he had taken that job as a sailor instead of being a guard for this illegal coliseum. Behind this door laid the boss of the Blood Circle, a man so feared and powerful that he controlled every part of organized crime from Suiren to Saboten. The man was said to have once been a member of the Blood Circle's main fights, some said the champion, and he had turned on the former owner and made the Blood Circle what it was now. The guard also knew that the boss had wasted in no time to control everything from the top criminal bosses in Suiren to the lowly pickpockets in Saboten. 

In other words, everything in and out of the desert was his. 

The guard's hand tremble as it weakly knocked on the door, hoping that no one inside would hear it. His wish went unheard as a commanding voice inside answered, "Enter."

The guard opened the door hesitantly to a darken office and entered the room with sweat pouring from his brow. The door suddenly slammed, making the guard jumped as he looked back and saw that the door was now gone and he had no way to get out. He turned to the desk that appeared before him thanks to the lighting lamp above him and became even more nervous when he saw the pair of crimson eyes now looking straight at him. 

"Well?" the figure asked, "What the hell is going on in my arena?"

The guard kneeled to one knee and bowed his head as he stammered out, "S-s-sir! T-the arena is under attack by mages from Fairy Tail! We haven't been able to stop them and they also took the current champion, "Grim Knight" Shidyk, into their party!"

The figure soon stood up from the chair hidden in the darkness and made its way into the light where the guard soon got his very first sight of the boss of the Blood Circle. The man had flushed white skin that contrasted with his raven-dark hair. The guard could now see that the boss's eyes were indeed crimson and sunken in, making the man sweat even worse as the larger man looked at him as though he were wondering whether he should eat him whole or piece by piece. Right now he was sporting a thick and dark fur coat of likely some rare animal on his shoulders like a cape and which covered his impressive broad shoulders. He was far taller than even the "Grim Knight" by at least a head or two and had a few scars on his thick neck and one over his left eye that looked like a cross. The boss sported an indigo velvet scarf, as well as a long-sleeve orange shirt, which was covered by a darker orange button-up vest adorned with a striped black pattern, and dark brown suit pants. On his feet he wore a pair of polished black shoes that were likely imported from somewhere. On his hands a pair of black gloves covered his hands.

"So…" the boss asked in a relaxed tone, surprising the guard as it had been harsh beforehand, "a couple of Fairy Tail boys are in my town?"

The guard bowed as he responded, "Y-yes sir!"

The boss gave a sigh as he pulled a cigar from within the fur coat and a lighter. He tossed said lighter at the man and put the cigar in his mouth, before he ordered, "Light it."

The guard barely caught the lighter, but quickly did as he was told and lit the cigar. The boss took a drag from the cigar and closed his eyes as he muttered, "Judging from what I felt and heard, one or both of the Fairy Tail boys can control the elements in a large scale. Either way, I guess I'll have to send _them_ in order to salvage my arena."

The guard paled as he asked, "Do you mean…?"

A loud laugh soon erupted from the darkness as a voice asked, "So we get to see some blood, **Don Sangre**?"

The guard looked to the side, only to fall as blood poured from a wound on his forehead as a dagger suddenly appeared from the place the voice came from. The Don sighed as he looked at three figures in the dark, "Do you always have to kill someone every time they come in to my office?"

The first of the three figures appeared in the light as it stepped forward. The figure turned out to be a tall, thin man with dark brown hair and a grin that looked as though it was laughing at the person or people he was looking at. His dark green eye that was visible also gave off the same expression of mocking that the grin gave while the other was covered by a black eye patch. He wore clothes fit more for a military man as both the sweat shirt and his pants were green, black, and white, camouflage with a black undershirt. On either side of his body, the man wore holsters that seemed fit for daggers and his black boots seemed to also hide a pair as they were oddly designed. 

"Lalilo" the second figure murmur, this one female by her voice, "It will completely beautiful if we did get to see some blood."

The owner of the voice soon appeared before he boss beside the man and she would've stunned any man out of his mind with her looks. With long brown hair, almond colored eyes, and somewhat pale skin she looked as though she should be a model. A tight leather suit hugged the right portions of her body and gave her a very sexy look that would sent men flying thanks to the nosebleeds they would soon obtain. 

"I wonder whether if they will be stupid enough to fight us?" the third figure asked himself out loud as he stepped into the light. He wore a masquerade mask that covered the left side of his face. Though the mask covered the half well, one could see the small portion of skin showing a little from the mask was completely burned. The figure wore a thick black cloak that kept his hunched body hidden from all.

"It doesn't matter if they are smart or not," the Don answered the masked man, "I want them dead. Fairy Tail is notorious for having a success record as high as **Phantom Lord** and I don't want them getting to the lower levels."

"Including the champion?" the woman asked.

"If he joined them, then there's no more profit to be gain from that brat," Don Sangre answered as he exhaled some more smoke.

The three nodded and exited the office through the same darkness that they had appeared from. The boss of the Blood Circle looked down at and pulled out the cigar to lick his lips before murmuring to himself, "Good blood shouldn't be wasted…"

The boss soon removed one of his black gloves and snapped his fingers. At once, the blood of the dead guard jumped into his hand and spun around it before it disappeared as he closed his hand into a fist. He grinned a little as he tapped the cigar lightly, "Four more magical sacrifices…and then my dream world will begin…"

_With Shidyk, Artemis, and Hoko…_

"Are you sure this is the way towards the prisoner cells?" Artemis asked the former champion as the Fairy Tail members followed him down a dark corridor to who knew where.

Shidyk merely looked back to retort, "Idiot! We can't save them yet!"

Hoko blinked at the answer, "What the hell do you mean!?" 

As Shidyk ran forward he explained it to both men, "The prison cells have magical shields, just in case one of us somehow gets those damn cuffs off. The only way of opening them is by using a specially made magical key that either the manager or the boss holds!"

Artemis now frowned after hearing what the grey-haired man was saying, "And since you sent the manager into several tons of earth, the only remaining key is going to be with the bloody person that owns this murder house…"

Hoko sighed as he grumbled, "Great…why is it always this hard on us…?"

Shidyk grinned when he heard him and laughed, "Life's unfair, **long-brows**, you either get used to it or you whine and complain until the day you die."

Artemis and Hoko were both surprised that Shidyk would laugh at the situation as they continue to follow him. Artemis then realized that to Shidyk, fighting had been the only way to live or to get anything and judging from the bandages on his left arm, he had been fighting for a very long time. 

Artemis' thoughts were soon interrupted as Shidyk came to a halt before two different paths. Hoko looked at the former champion as he huffed out, "So which way?"

The grey-haired man looked from one path to another as he answered, "Not sure…it's been a while since I've taken this path actually…"

Hoko face faulted before he got back up and shouted at Shidyk's ear, "You idiot, why the hell didn't you say something beforehand!?"

Shidyk picked the ear that Hoko had just shouted and muttered, "I know most of the layout, I just haven't gone to the lower levels since I was a kid."

Artemis nodded as he looked thoughtful, _Is a good thing we have him then. If we can just find this lower level, we'll be able to find the man who owns this place and perhaps bring an end to this insanity._

Shidyk scratched the back of his head as he tried to remember, "Damn it…I can't remember which way to go!"

Hoko sighed as he hung his head down in complete loss, "Great…our guide is an idiot…"

The former champion glared at the man before Artemis stopped the brewing fight, "Alright, that's enough you two. The answer is simple enough: we need to separate for now and head down one path in order to find the man that owns this Circle," he looked at Hoko, "You and Shidyk-san will take the path on the right and I'll take the one on-"

Shidyk interrupted Artemis, "Oi, I work alone."

Artemis sighed as he looked at the fighter, "Listen, you are hurt. Even if you say you are fine, you should have someone keep an eye on you until you see a doctor."

"So you don't think I can handle a job, is that it?"

Hoko rolled his eyes, "He reminds me of **Natsu**: all he cares about is fighting."

Shidyk pointed to his head, "You think this little scratch is going to stop me? I've taken on monsters that left half of my body broken!"

Artemis tried to calm him down, "I don't doubt you, but since you _are_ the one injured, I believe it best for you to be with someone and since Hoko's magic is a little…unreliable at times and since you can eat magic-"

Shidyk however didn't let Artemis finished as he broke into a run and took the left path. Artemis shouted after him, but Shidyk wasn't listening and continued on into the darkness. The elder Fairy Tail member sighed as he looked at his comrade, "Do you mind?"

Hoko grumbled, "Figures…I always get stuck with the worst part…" he sighed as he began to make his way towards the left path, "I'll make sure he doesn't get in trouble…"

Artemis grinned and responded, "Remember: we need the key in order to free the prisoners."

Hoko merely waved a hand in response before he disappeared in the darkness. Artemis soon began to head down the right path, unaware that behind them the three sent by Don Sangre had been watching the entire time.

The army look alike licked his lips as he fingered a dagger, "I'll take care of the champion…the other two can go to hell for all I care."

The woman looked at him with some disdain, "Must you always go after the one I want to play with, **Dartz**?"

The masked man sighed as he looked at the two, "**Mina**, Dartz, stop arguing and go after them already. I'll take care of the one that went to the right."

Dartz snorted as he made his way down the left hall, "Whatever, **Graves**, I don't care what happens to that guy anyway."

Mina soon followed Dartz, leaving Graves to slowly enter the right corridor.

_With Shidyk and Hoko…_

Shidyk huffed as he rested for a moment in a large antechamber of some kind after having run the entire length of the corridor in under a minute. He wouldn't let his chance in beating the man that had ruined his life and his shot for freedom no matter what. To him, this was part of his honor as a man and a fighter.

"Damn…it…" he muttered, "I'm really low on energy…I can't fall asleep yet…I need…magic…"

"Finally!" a voice shouted behind him, "I thought I never catch up."

Shidyk turned to see Hoko sweating and panting from likely having run the entire corridor like him and growled, "I…told you…I…"

"Work alone," Hoko finished for him as he wiped his brow, "I know, and personally, I would've let you go on ahead and do what you wanted," he sighed as he muttered, "But Artemis would've told me off if I didn't help you out…"

Shidyk leaned against the wall as he looked at the Fairy Tail member, "Well…give…me…magic and…we'll…call it…even…"

Hoko blinked confusion, "Why? I thought with that tornado I summoned, you be full."

Shidyk shook his head, "Need…more…"

"Well if its magic, you want," a voice rang out, "Then have a taste of ours!"

Hoko turned around towards the entrance of the antechamber they had entered in time to see a small orb fly at him, followed by a dagger. Hoko ducked in time to dodge both but was sent flying when the dagger hit the orb and a sudden explosion ensue. 

After regaining his bearings, Hoko saw a man and a woman now at the entrance of the antechamber, the man juggling a dagger with one hand while the woman looked at them with a small sadistic smile.

"Lalilo," the woman chuckled, "Looks like he's good at running, ne, Dartz?"

The man called Dartz chuckled, "Yeah, but he's not the guy I'm aiming for," he pointed the dagger he had been juggling at Hoko, "Where's the champ, Fairy boy? I want to carve him up and see his blood!" 

_Sickening…_ Hoko thought as he turned to see whether Shidyk was okay or not. He nearly face-faulted again when he saw that Shidyk was now sleeping against the wall a snot bubble expanding every now and then as he snored. 

"YOU IDIOT!!" Hoko shouted, "HOW CAN YOU SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?"

Dartz frowned as he sighed, "Figures…He must've used up all that energy from the tornado he ate."

"Ah, it's no fun if he's asleep," the girl complained, "I want to hear him scream and cry my name as I kill him."

Dartz looked at the girl and sneered, "You kill him!? I'm the one that's going to finish him off, Mina!"

_This is bad…_ Hoko thought as he took a fighting stance and began focusing for a lightning spell, _It takes me time to make my magic effective and these two can gang up on me…Then again they're both wanting to take Shidyk down themselves…Maybe if they fight each other long enough, I can stop them._

Dartz snorted, "Well, whatever. We got a job as members of the Enforcers, and that's to get rid of the Fairy boys and the champ."

_Shit!_ was all that went through Hoko's mind as he jumped to the side and dodged a dagger that was thrown at him at a speed even faster than the first. Soon he began running as several more daggers rain upon him, some even cutting him in the process.

"How do you like my **Dagger Point** magic?" Dartz asked as he summoned more daggers, "It's a form of Exquip magic that only I can use!"

Hoko continued to run and dodge as best as he could, though the never ending daggers began to hit him more and more as time ran on by. That was when he noticed the woman called Mina pull out another small sphere from the cleavage of her suit.

"You play too much, Dartz," she chastise him, "Let's just finish him off and then get Shidyk-kun"

With that, she toss the small orb in front of Hoko before a dagger hit it and exploded again. Hoko was soon sent backwards and into a wall before being pinned to it by four daggers that sunk deep into his arms. After crying out in pain, Dartz walked over to him and pressed the edge of a dagger at his neck, "Looks like this is our win, Fairy boy."

Mina soon pulled out another orb and began to toss it up and down in one hand, "Let me, Dartz, I want him to eat this and slowly call out my name as his stomach is filled with holes."

Dartz moved and the female Enforce came closer, ready to finish Hoko off.

_With Artemis…_

Artemis looked at the several halls before him and wondered which one would lead him further down. The hall he had taken had slowly descended for some time but now he found himself in another fork of sorts. 

"Hmm…which one…?" he thought out loud.

"It doesn't really matter which one you take," a disembodied voice answered, "You'll die here and now."

Artemis soon whipped around to find no one there, and gritted his teeth when he realized that the person was in front of him instead. Turning back to the halls, Artemis' eyes went wide as he saw several men in the same black cloak and half-mask standing at the front of the four different corridors. 

Artemis calmed himself and after regaining his composure asked, "Who might you be?"

"My name isn't important," all the copies answered, "What is important is that you, your friend, and the former champion are to be eliminated."

Artemis frowned as he addressed the four illusions (he had guessed they were either that or quadruplets), "It's common courtesy to give someone your name, you know."

The men all sighed as they each looked at Artemis and responded, "Very well…My name is Graves, a member of the Enforcers that serve Don Sangre and the strongest of the three."

Artemis ready himself knowing full well that one of the four before him had to be real. He just needed to find some sort of flaw with the illusions and then he would have him. Artemis looked at the men and asked, "So where are your partners?"

"Finishing off the trash that was the former champion and your friend," answered the illusions as they each raised a hand and pointed at Artemis, "Just like I am about to do to you…**Malady's Strike**!"

Suddenly a burst of black magic was sent at Artemis who jumped to the side in time before he raised a fist and a bronze colored, giant, ghostly fist appeared right atop of Artemis' own.

"**Orbital Alliance: Jupiter's Fist**!"

The fist flew at the second left man and hit, only for the man to appear unharmed and with a perfect duplicate beside him.

"I'm afraid," the illusions spoke, "that every time you strike one of me, two will appear on that man's place."

_So they are illusions_, Artemis thought, _all I need to do then is find the real person…although with his ability to make more illusions it will be pretty hard to find the body._

"You think too much," the men stated in unison, "Die, _Malady's Strike_!"

As Artemis dodged the blasts, he noticed that after they all intersected on the spot that he had been, one single hole appeared a little to the right of where he had been. 

"You may be good," he told the one, "but I'm afraid that I just have seen through those illusions of yours."

The men all chuckled before they all disappeared, leaving only one at the furthest right corridor, "True, however, I'm afraid that it matters little as to you having seen through my **Malady's Mirage**."

The man soon raised a hand above him before he shouted, "**Malady's Soldier**!"

Suddenly several dark wisps of black energy erupted from Graves' hand and seeped into the walls and floor. A few moments later, several bones began to pop from where the black energy had erupted and to Artemis surprise the bone began to intermingle before a giant, misshapen creature compromised of bones stood before him. 

The masked Enforcer gave a grin as he asked, "Why don't you play with him, for a moment?"

Suddenly the bone creature lunged itself with great speed at Artemis, who ducked and jumped back as the thing tried to claw him. Artemis, however, was able to call upon his magic as he aimed at Graves.

"**Orbital Alliance: Mars Storm**!"

Red lightning soon shot towards Graves and this time hit as the masked man shouted in pain and the bone creature scattered. Graves, however, survived the attack and looked ready to unleash a spell until something crimson shot him through the heart. 

Artemis looked as a man soon approached them, holding a cigar in one hand as the other had the strange red substance coming from both his middle and pointer finger.

"Graves, Graves, Graves," the man sighed as he talked casually and shook his head slightly, "I had hoped you would be faster in killing that Fairy boy…"

Graves looked back as he cried out, "B-b-but! Boss!"

"Boss?" Artemis repeated.

Don Sangre smirked some as he closed the hand that had the red substance and uttered, "**Creed of Blood: The Fool**."

Graves gave a cry as the red substance began to return to the Don's hand, only for Artemis to realize that the red substance was blood when the masked man began to dry up like a prune. The former Enforcer soon fell down, dried and looking now like a skeleton with stretched out pink plastic on it. 

Artemis' face turned slightly green as Sangre took a drag from his cigar and smiled cruelly, "Now all I need is three more…and you're next, Fairy boy."

Artemis took a fighting stance as he proclaimed, "I don't care if he was my enemy, to kill someone in cold blood is disgusting."

_With Hoko and Shidyk…_

"Open your mouth already!" Mina shouted as she tried again to open Hoko's mouth.

Hoko, however, kept his mouth shut as the female Enforcer tried to give him the strange orb she had pulled out. Dartz looked bored as he flipped a dagger and sighed as he brought it to the ready, "Oh to hell with it! I'm killing him now!"

As Dartz prepared to launch a dagger, a bandaged left hand grabbed his arm before a voice murmured, "Feel the power of the **Black Knight**, **Absorption**!"

Dartz soon cried out as the dagger disappeared and a dark purple energy began to come from his arm before it touched the bandaged hand. After the hand released him, he turned to see Shidyk grinning as he cracked his knuckles and his right hand beginning to glow white.

"Sorry about that," Shidyk said as he looked at Hoko, "After I burn up all the magical energy I eat, I tend to sleep as much as I ate."

Hoko looked angry as he shouted, "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFOREHAND!?"

Shidyk soon got into a stance, "Shut up and relax, I'll end this in one blow."

Dartz looked enraged as he summoned several daggers, "Idiot! I won't let you do anything!"

"**White Knight: Shield Palm**!"

Shidyk soon performed a palm thrust at Dartz, who had no time to dodge and was hit by a glowing white wall that had emerged from Shidyk's right hand before slamming into Mina and being sent through the wall that Hoko was pinned to. The Fairy Tail member looked at Shidyk, who walked over to him and grabbed one of the daggers, "This might sting a little…"

Hoko winced as Shidyk pulled out the daggers and freed him from the wall. As Hoko turned to say something, Dartz came out from the wall and looked worse for wear as he shouted, "DAMN YOU!! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!!"

Hoko frowned as he murmured for a few seconds and pointed at Dartz, "**Lightning**!"

A bolt of lightning soon shot at Dartz, who was electrocuted instantly and fell to the floor as small wisps of smoke came from his body. Hoko patted his hands as he looked at Shidyk; only to sweatdrop and murmur "Whoops…" as he noticed Shidyk had also been struck by the bolt.

The former champion soon got up and grabbed Hoko by the scruff of his shirt as he shouted, "YOU IDIOT!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

Hoko smiled sheepishly as he answered, "Well…I kind of can misfire sometimes…"

"Sometimes!? I feel like a piece of fried meat!!"

A voice soon erupted in laughter as something crimson appeared below them and erupted upwards, wrapping them and the fallen Enforcers. After a moment, both Shidyk and Hoko, along with Dartz and Mina, had disappeared from the room.

_Lower Levels…_

Shidyk gave a groan as he massaged the back of his head and muttered, "What the hell happened…?"

"Welcome, "Grim Knight" Shidyk," the voice that Shidyk had heard laughing earlier greeted him, "It's been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it?"

The former champion turned to see Don Sangre, the man that had made sure his life had been miserable for several years, sitting atop the edge of an alcove above. He noticed that they were in an even larger antechamber than before and that before him, Artemis was completely beaten.

"Oi! What the hell happened to you!?" Shidyk shouted as he got up and ran towards the fallen Fairy Tail member, and sighing in relief when he saw that though beaten, Artemis was still alive.

Shidyk then noticed that Hoko wasn't anywhere around them and realized what that meant. He looked up to see the Don smiling at the expression that Shidyk now had, "So…have you figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?"

The Don sighed as he frowned, "Don't tell me you haven't figured out why I left that guy alive? I thought the Blood Circle taught you how to think on your feet."

Shidyk's right fist glowed white as he shouted, "Get down here and fight me, bastard!!"

The boss of the Blood Circle ignore him as he looked past him and grinned, "I must admit, I didn't think I would have to use Graves' **Malady's Touch**, Dartz's Dagger Point, Mina's **Orb Magic**, and that Fairy boy's weather magic in order to complete my dream."

Shidyk blinked as he looked back and saw the remainder of the Enforcers and Hoko were chained by a crimson rope to the floor. The former champion ran towards Hoko, only to trip as something caught on his leg and pulled him upwards.

"Do you really think," the Don asked as he lit a cigar, "that I would let you stop me from achieving my dream?"

Shidyk's fist began to glow as he aimed at the boss and shouted, "**Flying Arrow**!"

Several white blasts soon erupted from Shidyk's fist and flew towards the Don, only for a crimson wall to appear before him and stopping the blasts from touching him. Sangre merely laughed as he put the cigar in his mouth, "Tell me…what do you know about Demons, Shidyk?"

As the grey-haired man dangled in the air a thought occurred to him: if he could keep the Don occupied long enough, maybe Artemis or Hoko would wake up. He looked at the man with distaste, "I don't know much…only that they're big, ugly, and have a knack for killing things," he smiled a little, "Kind of sounds like you."

Sangre seemed to dismiss the remark as he open his arms wide, "Do you know what these ruins were once used for? I'll give you a hint: it has to do with Demons."

Shidyk looked thoughtful before he shrugged and answered, "What? Did creeps like you used to have parties with Demons?"

The Don put a hand on his face as a chuckle and then a full blown laugh erupted from him, "Such naïveté! It makes me wonder how you survived all these years!"

His expression didn't change, to Shidyk's surprise, as he continued, "No, my former champion…this ruin, this place to be exact…was used in order to summon Demons into this world!"

Shidyk looked skeptical as he looked down, only for his eyes to widen when he saw several lines crisscrossing around in an unusual shape. The Don smiled cruelly as he got up on the edge of the alcove and began to step down to the antechamber's floor. To Shidyk's surprise, the red substance appeared every time he took a step downwards.

"Long ago, a special cult lived here that delved into the deepest and darkest arts," he began to monologue, "Day in and day out, they would figure out new ways to create even crueler spells that would torment their enemies. Soon a war broke out against the cult that they were forced downwards and were nearly eradicated. That was when their leader created this magical array and with the blood of a thousand of his mages unleashed several Demons into the world!"

Shidyk went pale when a thought occurred to him, "Don't tell me…all those mages I fought…"

The Don smiled, "So you get it? That's exactly why the Blood Circle exists: to sacrifice as many mages in order to summon Demons in to this world. You and all the former champions were mere pawns for this goal and now," the Don proclaimed as he pointed his finger at the spot where the Enforcers and Hoko were pinned at, "it's time for my dream world, a world filled with chaos and disorder, to become a reality! **Creed of Blood: The Emperor**!"

Three giant red serpents appeared from the man's hand and flew towards the three stuck on the floor. Shidyk tried to activate his magic, only to find that he was low on the magical energy and couldn't fire anymore bursts.

"**Moon Fire**!"

Suddenly a shot of white flames erupted from behind the Don and hit the third crimson snake, which dissolved just before it hit Hoko. The flames continued onward before they harden and then turned Hoko's constrictions to dust. Hoko's eyes soon open as he began to shout, "HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!! **RAIN**!"

A small cloud soon appeared, but instead of water, snow began to pour down. Hoko soon rubbed the snowflakes on his body as fast as he could and sighed in relief when the flames died out before looking crossed, "Damn it, Artemis, couldn't you have done woken me up some other way!?"

Artemis coughed as he slowly got up, "Sorry…kind of was short notice…"

Shidyk soon waved at the pair, "Oi, forget about that and get me down! And give me some magic to eat, too!"

Don Sangre sighed as he threw the cigar aside, "It seems I need to kill all of you in order to have my dream become a reality…Creed of-"

"Not this time!" Artemis shouted, "**Shooting Star**!"

Suddenly a glowing orb appeared in Artemis' hand before he tossed it at Sangre. Hoko, in the meantime, had been muttering a spell before his eyebrows began to crackle with electricity, as he pointed at the Don, "_Lightning_!"

The bolt erupted forth, however, it misfired and went right at Shidyk. Hoko cursed, "Damn it! Why isn't it working!?"

Shidyk licked his lips as he opened his mouth and the lightning bolt went in. After the last of the bolt disappeared, Shidyk's body slightly bulged as he roared, and the red rope that had held him dissolved as white and dark purple energy touched it. Shidyk landed on is feet after wiping his mouth, "Not bad, that lightning has a good tingly aftertaste."

The Don dodged Artemis' attack and laughed, "So all three of you are now ready to fight, is that it?"

Artemis, Shidyk, and Hoko didn't say anything as they each conjured a different spell. 

"**Hurricane**!"

"**Solar Wind**!"

"_Flying Arrow_!"

"How disappointing," the Don murmured as he raised a hand, "**Creed of Blood: The Sun**!"

Suddenly a crimson orb surrounded the Don and protected him from the blasts of all three mages. The heat from Artemis' spell, however, hardened the crimson orb and trapped the man within it. Before the three could celebrate their apparent victory, the orb shattered and three red serpents appeared from within attacking one mage each. 

The Don dusted his shoulders as he asked, "When are you three going to actually get serious?"

"Damn it!" Hoko swore, "What the hell is that red stuff!?"

"Blood," Artemis and Shidyk answered before looking at each other and asking, "How did you know?"

Shidyk shrugged, "I can smell the blood."

Artemis and Hoko sweatdropped as Artemis looked at the don, "We need to finish this quickly…I'm pretty beaten as it is…"

Hoko looked thoughtful, "Maybe I should cast something big…"

Shidyk, however, didn't listen as his right fist began to glow an intense white, "You guys cover me…I'm going to finish this with my strongest spell."

Before either could tell him to stop, Shidyk ran at Sangre, giving a war cry as he neared the man. The Don raised a hand as he grinned, "One final burst, eh? That's much more entertaining than what I was expecting…**Creed of Blood: The World**!"

Suddenly a giant made from blood appeared behind the Don and reached towards Shidyk, only for a fireball and a thunderbolt destroying the thing's hand and arm. The grey-haired man roared as he jumped upwards and slammed his fist into the don, who had brought forth a wall of blood at the last second in order to avoid the strike.

"**ULTIMA SWORD**!!"

The glow from the fist intensified until it lit the entire antechamber, and a rumble was heard along with the Don's agonizing shouts of pain. Hoko and Artemis then felt the floor begin to cave and ran towards the end of the room as the ceiling also began to cave in.

"Run!" Hoko shouted.

"I'm trying!" Artemis retorted.

_A few moments later; above the ruins…_

Artemis and Hoko panted as they looked at the now large crater that was right in the middle of the ruins. Apparently, Shidyk's spell had been so powerful that it had created a crater that stretched from the lower levels all the way to the top of the ruins. 

"Amazing," Artemis said as he finally regained his breath, "to think that he had that much power just from eating your lightning…"

Hoko looked at the crater, "That idiot must be dead though…I mean, how could he survive that?"

"Oi!" a voice called out, "Are you two okay?"

Both turned to see several men coming their way, both realizing that they must've been former prisoners from their clothes and looks. Hoko nodded towards his friend, "He's pretty banged up, so if there's a healer…"

The leader of the men nodded and put his hand on Artemis before a green flame appeared and the wounds on Artemis began to disappear. Artemis soon stood up and moved his body to see if everything was healed correctly and bowed his head as he responded, "Thanks."

"No problem," the man grinned before pointing to the crater, "So…did you two make _that_?"

Hoko shook his head as he answered, "No…it was the champion of the Blood Circle, "Grim Knight" Shidyk."

The leader blinked before whistling as the others murmured among each other, "Whoa…I knew he was the champ and all…but that's ridiculous."

Artemis looked around at the group as he asked, "Have any of you seen him?"

The group shook their heads as the leader explained, "We just came out of our own cells and were wondering who the heck got the magic around the cell doors off when we heard an explosion right before the entire place began to shake like crazy."

Artemis nodded, "I think I know what happened…Shidyk's blast must've been so powerful that the spells around the ruins were destroyed since his reflective magic likely absorbed it."

Hoko looked confused at the comment, "Then how do you explain the crater behind us?" 

Artemis shrugged, "I'm not sure…but at a guess, Shidyk must've absorbed the magic on the seal when he sucked your lightning bolt."

Suddenly a large ostrich-like bird appeared before it shifted into a man who pointed in the direction that he had just come from, "We found the champion! He was underneath some rubble but I think he's pretty much okay."

The men, Hoko, and Artemis soon rushed over to the area that the mage had pointed and soon found Shidyk with several women, men, and children of various age around him, asleep. The snot bubble shrank and expanded as Hoko pinched his nose and muttered, "That idiot…he'll probably be asleep for the entire year…"

Artemis looked at Hoko before his colleague explained to Artemis what had happened before when Hoko and Artemis had split. Artemis nodded at the end and looked at Shidyk, who continue to doze, and shrugged, "Well, I guess we better carry him back."

Hoko grumbled something under his breath and helped Artemis carry Shidyk back to Suiren.

_Within the Lower Levels…_

Don Sangre gave a cough as his blood continued to pour from the hole that had appeared thanks to the large stone piercing his stomach. He had come so close to his dream and now here he lay, bleeding to death, his dream shattered thanks to men from Fairy Tail and a brat that had been his former champion.

_I swear…_ he thought, _If I ever get a chance…I will kill them all!_

"Is that what you really want?" a voice asked.

The Don opened his eyes to see someone…no, something looking down at him from atop the rubble that had once been the seal. The thing was covered completely in shadows and a pair of crimson eyes were the only thing that stared back at him.

"Who…?" the man was able to gasped out.

"Consider me a friend, Don Sangre," the thing said as it came down in one single swooping motion, "Now…you said you wanted revenge on certain people…"

Sangre's face contorted in rage as he gasped, "Those bastards ruined everything!"

Had the Don been able to see the thing's mouth, he would've noticed it was smiling as it answered, "I can help you get back at them, Don. All you have to do…is forget your humanity."

The Don's eyes gleamed with the idea of revenge as he murmured, "I'll do it!"

"Good boy," the thing said as it placed a black hand on the Don's heart and the man screamed in pain as it explained, "It will take about four human years for your new powers to take fruit, but I suspect you will be quite happy with the results…"

The Don's screams continued as the thing smiled cruelly, _That's what I love about humans…power is all they ever want._

**Chapter End**

Terms

**Don Sangre: **The owner of the Blood Circle. Not much is known about him except for a few rumors that state that he too was once a part of the Blood Circle's fights. He uses a special power called **Creed of Blood**, which uses the blood of others in order to cast spells. His name is pronounced "San-greh" and it is the Spanish word for "Blood."

**Phantom Lord:** A rival Guild to Fairy Tail. It is very successful and led by one of the Ten Holy Mages, Jose Pola. 

**Long-brows:** Shidyk's nickname for Hoko.

**Natsu:** A member of Fairy Tail who uses Lost Magic known as Dragon Slayer. This allows him to control and use fire as well as eat it.

**Dartz:** A member of the Enforcers that work for Don Sangre. He is a very bloodthirsty guy and was the champion a few years before Shidyk. His magic is called **Dagger Point**, a branch of Exquip magic that lets him summon as many daggers as he wishes. Dartz can also increase the speed of the daggers once he throws them.

**Mina:** The only female member of the Enforcers and a one-time champion herself. She was the eye candy for many male fans until she joined the Enforcers. She has an odd laugh (Lalilo) and seems to enjoy making those she likes scream her name before finishing them. She uses a magic called **Orb Magic** that allows her to store her magical attacks in small orbs.

**Graves:** The last member of the Enforcers and a former champion. He is the apparent leader of the three and is mysterious in nearly every way. He uses a dark art called **Malady's Touch**, which covers a large field of powers (from creating mirages to manipulating bones).

**Malady's Strike**: One of Graves' spells. He launches a bolt of dark magic at his enemy.

**Orbital Alliance; Jupiter's Fist**: Artemis summons a large, ghostly copper-colored fist and uses as an extension of his own punch.

**Malady's Mirage**: Graves creates several illusions of himself that split when hit. 

**Malady's Soldier**: Graves summons bones nearby and uses them to make a giant monstrosity that fights for him. 

**Orbital Alliance; Mars Storm**: Artemis summons several red bolts of lightning.

**Creed of Blood; The Fool**: One of Don Sangre's spells. He uses this one in order to suck up all the blood within his victim.

**Black Knight; Absorption**: One of Shidyk's standard spells. He uses this spell to suck up all magic that touches his left hand.

**White Knight; Shield Palm**: Shidyk performs a palm thrust and creates a gigantic wall of white magical energy that slams into the opponent.

**Lightning**: One of Hoko's spells that summons a bolt of lightning.

**Flying Arrow**: Shidyk launches several bursts of white magic at the opponent which explode on contact.

**Creed of Blood; The Emperor**: Don Sangre summons three serpents made from blood that attack whoever he wants.

**Moon Fire**: Artemis launches a powerful white fire blast.

**Rain**: Hoko summons a cloud that then lets loose some rain. However, since his spell misfired, it gave snow instead.

**Shooting Star**: Artemis creates a ball of cosmic energy and throws it at the opponent.

**Hurricane**: Hoko summons powerful wind blasts to pelt the opponent.

**Solar Wind**: Artemis summons a powerful wind blast that not only slices but burns upon contact.

**Creed of Blood; The Sun**: Don Sangre surrounds himself in an orb of blood to block attacks. He can make the blood harden to be as tough as diamond.

**Creed of Blood; The World**: Don Sangre uses a large amount of blood in order to create a giant from said blood that attacks those that get too close to him.

**Ultima Sword**: Shidyk focuses all the magic into his right fist before punching the opponent. This is his strongest spell and it is known to suck up other magic while it is being employed.

_**On the next Chapter: **_

_**Shidyk: So this is Fairy Tail?**_

_**Hoko: Oi! Mira-chan! We have a new member for you!**_

_**Makarov: This is the reason you're called the "Disaster Crew!"**_

_**Forta: The Midnight Carnival stops here tonight! **_

_**Next time: Welcoming the Grim Knight! Arrival of the Traveling Guild!**_

**And here it is! The second chapter! I hope I did a decent few fights in this one and I thank everyone for reading this!**

**Shidyk-kun out!**

**And Fishie-chan in! It's my turn next! Now, the boys take Shidyk to Fairy Tail to get him in and this mysterious group of mages shows up. What will happen? Well, you'll just have to wait til I write it!**

**Fishie-chan out!**


	3. Welcoming the Grim Knight!

Welcome to "Fairy Tail: Disaster Crew" a collaboration fic by Fishie-chan and Shidyk-kun

**Welcome to "Fairy Tail: Disaster Crew" a collaboration fic by Fishie-chan and Shidyk-kun! Fishie-chan here hoping you'll all enjoy the third chapter of this fic!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Fairy Tail. We only own any characters, monsters, powers, places and items we make up.**

_Italic_- Someone thinking

**Bold**- Terms to be explained.

_Italic and Underline_- Flashback or location shift.

**Bold and Underline**- Author's notes, Chapter title.

**Welcoming of the Grim Knight! Arrival of the Traveling Guild!**

(Written by Fishie-chan, Reviewed by Shidyk-kun)

"So… this is Fairy Tail?"

It had taken a little over a week to get to **Magnolia **from Suiren, even with the aid of magic and regular transportation. Shidyk didn't really remember most of it since had been asleep for about half the trip (and hauled around by a very reluctant Hoko). By the time he had woken up, the desert and the merciless Blood Circle had long given way to rolling fields and even a few mountains. The former gladiator couldn't remember the last time he actually saw grass, or flowers, or even the sun. He hadn't been too pleased with the last thing when he woke up and had complained about it being too bright. He had gotten used to it by the time they reached the town though.

The journey gave him time to learn a little more about his companions as well. As it turned out, Hoko had been a member of Fairy Tail for about a year while Artemis had been a member for several years. Hoko was from somewhere in southern **Fiore** and had moved north to get a job. Artemis claimed to be from a place called **Nhall, **which was somewhere near the border. When he said this, however, Hoko only told him to stop telling stupid stories. Apparently the two had become a team after Hoko had tried to go out on a solo mission and ended up buried in an avalanche only to be saved by Artemis. They even lived together, simply because it made paying the rent easier.

According to Artemis, Magnolia had a population of roughly 60,000. Shidyk could believe it considering how big the town was. He had a bit of a hard time realizing what every building was. Since he hadn't seen a town in a long time, everything seemed very unfamiliar, but nostalgic at the same time. He didn't really find himself talking to the other mages, just staring at the buildings. Hoko pointed out a large cathedral once they hit the town centre and then pointed off in the distance, stating that the guild was there.

So now, Shidyk was standing in front of a huge three-story building with the words "Fairy Tail" emblazoned on a sign above a set of double doors. A banner hung up on the third story, the guild mark sewn on it. The doors were wide opened, showing a massive room filled with tables and chairs and people, all of whom were eating and drinking while conversing boisterously with their fellow mages. There was a message board on one wall covered in bulletins. There was a second floor too, but there seemed to be no one up there at the moment.

Hoko grinned. "Home sweet home," he said before turning to Shidyk, "C'mon, we'll have **Mirajane** slap a guild mark on you and tell the master you're here!"

The pair led Shidyk inside and Hoko called out towards a bar at one end of the room where a young woman with long white hair was pouring some drinks, "Oi! Mira-chan! We have a new member for you!"

The woman looked up and smiled, "Hoko, Artemis! Welcome back! How was your job?"

Artemis waved at her, "Well, it turns out that the whole thing was a lot more trouble than we thought it was, Mirajane-san. I wish they would have paid more."

Mirajane giggled, "Well, at least you won't have to worry about your rent for this month right?"

Shidyk leaned over to Hoko has they approached the bar and whispered, "Who's she?"

Hoko chuckled, "That's Mirajane. She's one of our best mages."

"She's pretty cute."

"You're not the only one who thinks so."

Artemis nodded in reply to Mirajane's statement, "Yes, at least we have that out of the way. How've you been?"

"I've been fine. Serving all these rowdy mages is certainly a full time job and- Oh! Hello **Elfman!**"

Artemis froze on the spot as a huge shadow came up behind him. Hoko pulled Shidyk out of the way as a giant fellow with short white hair and a scar under one eye came up from behind. He was clothed entirely in black and had a guild mark on his neck. He stopped about a foot behind Artemis, making the smaller man turn very slowly to face him.

"H-hey Elfman…" Artemis stammered in a high and terrified voice. He had gone stark white.

"Hello Artemis," the giant replied, "How are you doing?"

"F-f-fine….just f-fine…"

"That's good to hear."

"I g-g-guess so. Well, I've got to go and…do something…over there. Good-bye!" Artemis didn't waste a second getting away from Elfman and hiding behind Hoko.

The weather mage doubled over in intense laughter, "Oh man! That was the most pathetic display yet!"

"Shut up! If you had that giant staring you down. You'd be just as scared as me!" the blue skinned mage snapped, obviously still terrified.

"Uh… what was that about?" Shidyk asked.

Hoko took a moment to stop laughing before he replied. "Well, Artemis here has been trying to ask Mira-chan out for the longest time. A couple of months ago he accidentally mentioned it out loud and caught Elfman's attention. Y'see, Elfman is Mira-chan's brother and specifically told Artemis, 'I'll never approve of anyone who wants to date my sister if they're weaker than me!'"

Shidyk blinked, "Artemis knows pretty strong magic though right?"

Hoko chuckled, "When Elfman means 'weak' he means in terms of physical strength. He's been trying to challenge Artemis to a fight to see if he's strong enough to date Mira-chan."

"He'd flatten me like a pancake…" Artemis whimpered.

A few minutes later, Elfman left to go join up with some other mages and Mirajane turned back to the trio, "Hoko, you said you brought a new member?"

Hoko nodded and jerked a thumb at Shidyk, "This is Shidyk. He wants to join. If jii-chan is around I'm gonna-" He was cut off when something flew at him from behind, knocking him and Artemis into a nearby table. The mages sitting there were surprised for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. Shidyk spun around to see what had happened, but saw nothing behind him.

"You two did it again!" came a voice from below him. He looked down to see a tiny old man with a thick moustache standing beside him. He was dressed in a striped had that split into two points, a jacket, a shirt with the Fairy Tail mark on it, a pair of shorts and wooden shoes. He had a walking stick in one hand and a pipe in the other, "Honestly, can't you go one mission without destroying something?"

"We don't always destroy things Master **Makarov**!" Artemis objected, rubbing his head, "Or at least I don't. It's usually Hoko."

"What?!" the other mage shouted, "Who burned down half a forest near Tully Village?"

"Well, I wasn't the one who flooded Nazuna Ravine with a badly cast rain cloud!"

"At least I didn't damage part of the museum in Oak Town!"

"Says the guy who destroyed a church in Orchid Town with a lightning bolt!"

"Oh yeah? And who leveled the train station in Onibas last month?!"

"You did!"

"Oh yeah."

Makarov sighed and shook his head while Shidyk looked completely dumb founded, "That's not important. What's important is that this time you destroyed some historical ruins outside of Suiren!"

"That wasn't us!" Hoko shouted, point at Shidyk, "It was him!"

Makarov turned to look at Shidyk, "Oh, I didn't see you there. Who are you?"

"I'm Shidyk…" the grey haired mage replied.

"He was the current champion of the Blood Circle," Artemis explained, "He wants to join Fairy Tail."

The old man nodded and smiled, "Well then. Nice to meet you. I assume that these two released you then?"

"Actually they buried me under several tons of dirt and stone."

Makarov sweat dropped, "I see…Well, as long as they got the job done, there's no harm done."

"If there's no harm done, why did you hit us?!" Both blonde mages shouted.

"Why? Well, to teach you a lesson. Now that the lesson is learned, no point in dwelling on the past."

Both Artemis and Hoko face faulted for a second and Mirajane laughed before addressing Shidyk, "Come here and tell me where you want your guild mark."

Shidyk sat down on one of the bar stools, his back to Mirajane as she started to apply the mark to his right shoulder, "Oi, did those guys really do all that damage?"

Makarov nodded, "That's why we call them **The Disaster Crew.**"

"Don't say that word!" Hoko shouted making Artemis rolls his eyes (or eye).

Shidyk cocked his head to the side, "What word?"

Artemis shook his head; "This idiot seems to think it's bad luck for someone to say disas-" he was cut off when Hoko slapped his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

Makarov chuckled at the display and turned to Shidyk, "We call them the Disaster Crew around here because of all the damage they cause."

"Must be a real pain in the ass…"

"Not really. The important thing is that they are growing as mages. Their magic improves, even if they cause damage. They are only doing what they think is right," The old man stopped and grinned at the newcomer, "That is the way of Fairy Tail mages."

"If you don't have a problem with us destroying stuff, why do you keep hitting us when we do?" Hoko asked, releasing Artemis.

"I don't like writing apology letters," was the quick reply.

The young mages sweat dropped at the reply. Mirajane only laughed and finished applying Shidyk's guild mark.

_(Later that evening…)_

"I think I've lost my appetite…"

"I'm gonna be sick…"

Artemis and Hoko quickly found themselves too nauseated to eat as they watched Shidyk shovel plate after plate of food in his mouth, as if it were going to be taken away from him at any second. Eventually he was eating so fast that the orders couldn't keep up with him and he started stealing food from anyone nearby. After a few minutes, Hoko simply pushed his plate towards the new member, who snatched it up instantly.

"Well," Artemis said, looking at his friend, "at least the master is giving this food to him for free this time…" Makarov had taken a quick look at Shidyk after the guild mark was applied and commented that he looked malnourished.

"I'll bet he's regretting it now…" Hoko muttered, turning away, his face slightly green, "Artemis, give me your hat."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna throw up in it…"

"Like hell you are!"

After a while, Shidyk finally slowed down and eventually stopped eating. "Oh man," he sighed, a pleased smile on his face, "That was great. I've never had food that good before."

"Oh, you were actually tasting it?" Hoko asked.

Shidyk gave him a dark look before turning his attention to the inside of the building, "So, where does everyone sleep? I could really use some rest."

"No one lives in the guild building. We all own or rent houses in town," Artemis replied.

"What do you mean? Where do you get the money for that?" Shidyk asked.

Hoko pointed to a large board by one wall, "That's the **Request Board**. When people need some help from mages, they send their requests to various guilds and the mages who accept the request complete them to get paid. Artemis and I got paid 500,000 jewels to shut down the Blood Circle."

"We still should have gotten more…" Artemis muttered.

"Basically," Hoko continued, "We split that money between us and use it to pay for things like food, clothes, our rent. We live together because it makes paying the bills easier."

Shidyk was silent for a moment, "Could I crash with you guys until I have enough to get my own place?"

Hoko shrugged, "I don't see any problem with that."

"There is a problem!" Artemis exclaimed, "We don't have any space! I live in the attic!"

"You chose to sleep in the attic when we moved in," Hoko retorted, "Besides, we have plenty of room. We can just clear all the junk out of the spare room and he can sleep there."

"That's not junk! My astronomy and astrology charts and books are in here!" Artemis shouted.

"Like I said: We'll clear the junk out."

"You-!!"

"Oh just give it a rest. Besides, if he's living with us, we'll be able to split the rent three ways. We'll have more money that way."

"Oh, that's a good point…"

Shidyk sweat dropped, "So, uh…I just take a job from the request board and I can earn money right?"

"That's pretty much it. You have to choose carefully though," Hoko explained, "Don't take a job you know you can't complete. Some guild members form **Teams** to make jobs easier. That way they can take higher paying jobs without worry. Artemis and I are a team."

Shidyk looked thoughtful again, "Well, considering that I may as well stick with you guys, do you think I could join your team?"

"Sure."

"Dammit Hoko! Stop saying yes to everything without asking me first!" Artemis shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

"What's the problem now?" Hoko asked, rolling his eyes.

"If he joins out team, that means we'll have to split the reward three ways as well! We'll still be stuck in the same financial situation!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we'll be able to take higher paying jobs."

Artemis glared at his teammate and then looked at Shidyk, "Are you sure that you want to be a teammate with a guy who has Hoko's reputation?"

"Oi! Your reputation isn't so great either Artemis!" Hoko snapped.

Shidyk shrugged, "Well, considering the damage I caused back at Suiren, I'd say I'm a pretty good candidate for your Disaster Crew."

"Don't say that word!" Hoko shouted, slamming his hand on the table. A loud rumbling was heard outside as a bolt of lightning struck a tree outside the window and it fell on a house nearby. The entire guild was silent for a moment before everyone, except Makarov, burst into laughter.

Shidyk face faulted, "You weren't kidding about that word…"

Hoko buried his face in his arms. "Shit…"

"How are we gonna explain this? I think the excuse "Hoko's an idiot" is running a little old…" Artemis muttered, earning himself a punch to the side of the head from Hoko.

"If this building had been empty, with no one here to hear it fall, do you think that tree would have made a sound?" came a woman's voice.

The new voice made everyone, with the exception of Makarov, look up. Perched on one of the railings to the second floor was a small white pigeon. It ruffled its feather and looked at the entire first floor before speaking again, "Well, does it make a sound?"

Makarov chuckled and cast his glance upwards, "Now **Madame Forta**, that question is a little too profound for this lot, don't you think?"

"Maybe you're right Makarov-san," The pigeon said, before flying from its perch. About a hundred other pigeons, their wings thundering in a mighty chorus, suddenly joined it. They all flew down to the guild entrance and started to fly in circles. Slowly the pigeons started to disappear, almost as if they were melting together. When they were gone, a woman was standing by the front door.

She was tall, probably almost as tall as Elfman and the voluminous colourful skirts and shawls she wore obscured her overall figure. She was wearing numerous pieces of jewelry, some tacky others not. She had thick violet hair tied up in a very complicated and messy bun and wore extravagant make up. It was difficult to tell her age. She could have been anywhere between her early thirties and mid forties. On her forehead was a gold symbol in the shape of a crying eye.

All eyes turned to her and Makarov took a long drag on his pipe before addressing her, "So, I take it you and your **Gypsy Court **has come to town then?"

Madame Forta winked, "That's right! The **Midnight Carnival** stops here tonight! We'll be set up outside of the western part of town at midnight! I hope to see every single one of you there!" Her quick announcement finished, she dissolved into a flock of pigeons and flew out the window.

"What was that all about?" Shidyk asked.

"That was Madame Forta," Artemis explained, "She's a mage and master of the guild Gypsy Court. They're a bit different from your average guild. They don't take up requests, but rather travel around and set up a carnival to earn money. All the mages from that guild are performers in one way or another."

"She isn't popular with the mage council I hear," said a young man with dark hair sitting nearby, "Because every mage in her guild was banished from another."

Artemis nodded, "That's true…. and **Gray?**"

"Yeah?"

"Put some pants on…"

"DAMMIT!!"

_(Western side of town; Midnight…)_

Madame Forta had advertised the carnival's arrival quite well. Other than the members of Fairy Tail, nearly the whole town had shown up. The field was slowly filling with people of all ages; especially children who had begged their parents to let them stay up so late to join in on the fun. However, when they reached the field, they found it to be completely empty, with the exception of one lone figure.

Madame Forta stood in the middle of the field, waving everyone over to her. There was muttering amongst the group. If this was a carnival, where were the booths and tents? A lot of people seemed to think that they had just wasted their time and that they should just leave. A few of them actually did.

Madame Forta waited until everyone was surrounding her. A huge grin spread across her face and she reached up in the air and seemed to grab at nothing, "Welcome…to the Midnight Carnival!"

With a single movement, she practically ripped the landscape and sky away to reveal a sprawling collection of silken tents, game booths, food vendors, and stages of all sorts lit by long lines of hanging lanterns. Fireworks suddenly lit the sky and music burst into full swing as figured starting moving about. Dancers, singers, musicians, vendors, and performers of all sorts appeared on the ground, ready to earn their pay. The crowd didn't wait for another moment before moving in, children in the lead. Artemis, Hoko, and Shidyk decided to stick together while everyone else ran off in different directions. It was difficult to decide what to do first, so they simply started by wandering around.

"So, how often does this carnival come to town?" Shidyk asked as they passed by a cage containing a creature that seemed to be half dog, half snake.

"You never know," Hoko replied, "They could be back next month, or they may never come again. Gypsy Court is a mysterious guild."

"It's best for us to take the opportunity to be here either way," Artemis said, "I've heard good things about…what the hell is she doing?" The others turned to see Artemis pointing at one of the various stages. Standing there was a blonde woman with a huge grin on her face; making parts of her body disappear.

"Whatever, I say we find some food," Shidyk muttered.

"You just ate out most of the guild stores a few hours ago!" Hoko shouted.

"Hey, you try spending your whole life eating weird sludge once a day and we'll see how you feel!"

Artemis rolled his eyes, "There are other things to do here than eat. Let's see if we can win something. I hear that the prizes for the games here aren't something you'd expect to see at your average fair."

"Things like what?" Shidyk asked.

"Things like spell scrolls, books, and artifacts from far off lands." The short mage replied, grinning with anticipation.

Shidyk sweat dropped, "What's he so excited about?"

Hoko chuckled, "He has a thing for collecting old junk."

"It's not junk!" Artemis shouted, "They are artifacts and antiques! Things of immeasurable value! I suppose I can't expect you to understand the worth of…. things like that!" His companions turned to the direction in which he was pointing. There was another stage set up and this one had a tall man standing on it. He was dressed in a black suit complete with a tie and top hat. His hair was thick and pitch black. He was twirling a cane in one hand and in the other held a strange statue.

"Gather around! A prize to anyone who can outwit me!" he was shouting, pacing back and forth across the stage. "The first to win against my riddles shall receive this: a charm meant to bring good fortune to anyone who posses it! It's only 100 jewels to play!"

A small crowd had gathered around the man and Artemis was quick to join them with Hoko and Shidyk in tow. The grey haired man looked at the storm mage, "What does he want that for?"

"Dunno. Probably cause it's weird looking or something," Was the reply, "Artemis likes collecting weird junk."

"It's not junk!"

One of the men in the audience decided to make an attempt for the prize. The man on the stage looked at him, "Tell me, how many times can you subtract five from twenty-five?"

"Fives times of course," The man replied, obviously wondering how this could be considered a riddle. Suddenly, a small weight fell from the sky and hit him on the head.

"Wrong answer! You can only subtract it once! After that, you'll be subtracting from twenty!" He looked around, "Anyone else care to challenge me?"

A woman stepped forwards and the man gave her a riddle. "You are sent on a mission to kill two monsters. One is red and one is green. The red monster will die if shot once and the green monster will die if shot twice. However, you only have two bullets. How do you kill both monsters?"

The woman looked thoughtful for a moment, "It would be best to get them close and then shoot the green monster with a through-and-through shot to hit the red monster."

The man clicked his tongue, "Actually, wouldn't it be easier just buy more bullets?" He snapped his fingers a rain of metal casings fell on the woman's head. The man chuckled, "Well, is anyone else willing to test my **Riddle Magic**?"

Artemis took a step forwards and tossed the man some money, "So far these riddles don't seem very hard at all and the consequences for failing aren't much either. So I'll have a go."

The man chuckled, "Alright, answer this: Four sisters were born into this world. The first drinks and is always thirsty. The second sings a song that is never good. The third eats and is never full. The fourth runs and never wearies."

Artemis looked thoughtful, "I think you are referring to the Sisters of Ancient Nhall. They were a group of priestesses known for their strange magic. One was known for her speed, one for her ability to cause droughts, one for possessing a voice that killed all who heard it, and one for being able to consume things much larger than her."

The man cocked his head to the side, noting the proud look on Artemis' face, "You're wrong. The answers are: Earth!" A pillar of earth shot up, throwing Artemis into the air, "Wind!" A blast of wind shot forth, sending Artemis back into the ground, "Fire!" The man pointed his cane at Artemis, unleashing a stream of fire that sent the young mage screaming, "And water!" A small waterfall appeared over Artemis' head, dousing the fire.

The crowd roared with laughter and the soaked mage blushed furiously. The man in the top hat smiled. "Perhaps that particular spell was a little harsh. Would you like another chance or do you wish to move on?"

Artemis glared at the man for a moment. "Alright, one more try then."

The man nodded and kicked Artemis to the ground. A split second later, he was holding a gun in one hand and a sword in the other. "You may make one statement. If what you say is true, I'll slash your throat. If what you say is false, I'll shoot you between the eyes. So, what'll it be?"

Several crowd members erupted in a flurry of gasps. No one, especially Artemis, dared to speak. They couldn't be sure if the man would seriously kill him, but considering Gypsy Court's reputation, it would surprise no one.

"You're gonna shoot him!"

A young blonde woman had detached herself from the crowd. She was dressed in a black and red top with tanned cargo shorts and black knee high boots and elbow length gloves. She looked like quite a tough girl. "You're gonna shoot him, right?" she repeated.

The man sighed and both his weapons disappeared. "You've got me. Take your prize." The statue appeared in his hand and the girl took it, gold eyes simply full of delight. The crowd burst into a fit of laughter as the man went back on stage to give out the next prize.

Artemis stalked away from the laughing crowd, utterly humiliated. Hoko and Shidyk followed, both howling with laughter.

"Nice one Artemis!" Hoko exclaimed. "You get hit by an elemental spell and then **Carina**-chan beats you out!"

"Shut up! That was obviously a rigged game!" Artemis snapped, "She was obviously in cahoots with him!"

"That game was a waste of time. I bet I could do better!" Shidyk said.

"Very well. The next game we see, you have to try!"

"Fine!"

The next game they found was a rather simple one. The whole purpose of the game was to knock over some bottles with a ball. Shidyk spent a few moments talking to the man running it. He was a tall, dark skinned fellow with long dread locks. After paying, he handed Shidyk a ball and took a step to the side.

"This isn't fair! These games are simple!" Artemis shouted.

"You said 'The next game we see'," Hoko pointed out.

"Shut it!"

Shidyk took a moment to aim before winding his arm back and throwing the ball at the bottles. It flew right over them and into one of the support beams holding the booth up. The wooden structure stuttered before collapsing in a huge heap of wood and fabric. The Fairy Tail members and the man running the booth stared at it in utter shock before Shidyk spoke up.

"So…I won, right?"

Artemis slapped his hand to his forehead, "Let's just find something to do that won't result in a disaster!" Right on cue, Hoko sneezed, unleashing a hurricane wind that knocked over several tents and booth nearby.

"Dammit Artemis! Why'd you do that?!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You said the word! You know never to say the word!"

"Not this again!"

There was a chuckle from nearby that cut off the argument. All three mages turned to see Madame Forta sitting in front of a nearby tent. There was a small table set in front of her, decorated with a violet silk tablecloth. On top of the table was a small orb. She waved the three over.

"You seem to be having fun," she commented.

"Actually, we're making fools of ourselves at every turn," Artemis muttered.

She chuckled again, "Then how about a free fortune telling since that's the case? It's my specialty."

The three looked at each other and shrugged. Free was free after all. She took Artemis first and after a moment of thought she looked up, "You should…expect a visitor soon."

"That's it..?" the young mage asked.

"A visitor, eh?" Hoko repeated with a grin, "Maybe Mira-chan is clueing in on your hints."

"You think so?!" Artemis asked, his eyes literally lighting up.

"No!" the storm mage shouted, doubling over with laughter.

"Geez…that was harsh…"Shidyk muttered, sweat dropping.

Madame Forta laughed, "Don't be so cocky dear, for you too will receive a visitor is the form of someone whom you hoped never to see again," Hoko fell silent as she turned to Shidyk, "And you…I'm sorry love, but the person you cherish most in this world is suffering."

All three were silent for a moment before Artemis repeated his first question, "That's it?"

"Well, if I told you anymore, you might try to avoid what is coming and that could alter destiny!" she replied, winking.

"Madame Forta! Madame Forta!!"

The group looked up to see the vanishing woman they had seen earlier running towards them. The smile she had been wearing during the performance was long gone and she looked very worried, "There's an **Inspection Mage** here!"

Madame Forta got to her feet. "Bring him here," She said. Her voice had changed suddenly. Rather than being loud and joyful, she was growling in an almost wolf-like manner.

The Fairy Tail group decided to step aside and watch from the sidelines. They spoke amongst themselves for a while, each of them wondering why an Inspection Mage would come all the way here. It was a few moments later when the girl returned with a man in tow, followed by several armed guards.

The man was tall, lean and smartly dressed. He wore a black suit accessorized with gold buttons and a blue shirt beneath it. His hair was orange in colour and reached his shoulders, neatly parted to show his whole face. He was young, probably a little too young to be a full-fledged inspection mage.

Madame Forta recognized him right away, "So, **Herschel**-kun, you've decided to tail my poor carnival again?"

Herschel rolled his eyes, "You know very well why I am here Forta."

"To shut me down."

"Exactly! You take in criminals and house them when they should be feeling the punishment of the council! Once I get rid of this pathetic excuse of a guild, people will feel a little safer when they leave their homes and the families who suffered because of these criminals will get their justice!"

"You're going to fail, as always."

"**Hi Ashi!**"

Suddenly, Herschel's leg caught fire and he slammed it down on Forta's table, "I was held back by the Council last time! You won't get by me again! I'll throw you in prison with the rest of them!"

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Shidyk shouted stepping away from his companions and punching the mage in the face, "The old lady is just trying to make a living!"

After a moment, Hoko came forwards too, "He's right! No one in this guild is hurting anyone now. Why don't you back off!?"

Artemis came up next to Hoko, but instead of shouting at Herschel, he merely muttered, "I cannot believe I am doing this…"

"What the- who the hell do you think you are?!" Herschel shouted, climbing to his feet. "I'll show you! One taste of my **Element Leg **and you'll-"

"Are you boys going to play witness?"

All eyes fell on Madame Forta. She didn't bother to explain, only repeating her question. The Disaster Crew looked at each other, none of them knowing what she meant, but they nodded nonetheless. Madame Forta grinned.

"Excellent! A fair trial can now be had! All Rise for **Court!**"

There were screams from all around as the carnival began to change. Tents and booths vanished, replaced by a small field similar to the battle area Shidyk was so used to seeing. On one end, a massive structure similar to a judge's stand rose beneath Madame Forta. To the left of it, another structure rose, smaller than the judge's bench, but still quite a ways away from the ground. Trapped within the circle were Artemis, Hoko, Shidyk and Herschel. People nearby had already started to gather around the sidelines.

"Calling the **Three Jurors!**"

Three people suddenly appeared in the bench beside Madame Forta's judge's stand. One the group recognized as the man who had been giving out riddles. The other was the young man from the booth Shidyk had destroyed. The final was a new face that of a dark haired woman dressed in the apparel of a gypsy dancer.

Herschel's face twisted with anger. "These are your jury?! They are the ones who should be on trial!" He pointed at the man in the top hat from the riddle game, "**Roberto Del Leonard**, wanted for the murder of his guild master as well as three others." He then pointed to the man with the dread locks, "**Kassai the Gorgon**, wanted for his involvement with the Rosline Smugglers!" He finally pointed at the woman, "Finally, **Lobina the Muse**, wanted for various acts of theft and slave trade involvement. How can you expect this to be a fair trial?!

"I suggest you choose your witnesses well Herschel-kun," Madame Forta said, "The **Court of Miracles** is now in session!"

**Chapter End**

Terms

**Magnolia: **The city that the Fairy Tail Guild is located in.

**Fiore: **The country where Fairy Tail takes place. 'Fiore' is Italian for flower.

**Nhall: **A city renowned for it's advancements in magic and magical studies. It was home some of the greatest Universities of Magic in the world. Artemis claims to have lived here, but it is dubbed as a lie as Nhall was destroyed twenty years prior to the storyline.

**Mirajane: **A member of Fairy Tail. She knows transformation magic and often poses for magazines like Sorcerer Weekly.

**Elfman: **Mirajane's younger brother and a member of Fairy Tail. He uses a take over magic known as Beast Arm that lets him use the power of monster's he's fought in battle.

**Makarov: **The Master of Fairy Tail. He acts as a father to his underlings in the guild. He uses a variety of magic.

**The Disaster Crew:** The nickname given to Hoko and Artemis' team because of how much damage they cause on their jobs. Hoko firmly believes that the word 'Disaster' is bad luck.

**Request Board: **A board located in guild buildings with jobs posted on them. Mages choose their jobs from here based on things like payment.

**Teams:** While all members of a guild are considered nakama, some members join up with people they get along with to do harder jobs. These groups are called teams.

**Madame Forta: **The master of mage Guild Gypsy Song. She is infamous for taking in mages that were banished for other guilds. Her guild mark is on her forehead. While she dresses as a gypsy fortuneteller, her magic style is known as **The Magician** and it has several functions from illusions to predicting the future.

**Gypsy Court: **A mage guild run by Madame Forta. It is different from regular guilds as it doesn't accept jobs. The guild and its members travel around the land performing for their money. Most members of this guild were banished from another one.

**Midnight Carnival: **The name given to the carnival set up by Gypsy Court. It is called this since it opens at midnight.

**Gray: **A member of Fairy Tail. He uses Ice Molding magic and is known to strip at random.

**Carina:** A member of Fairy Tail. She uses lightning magic and likes antiques. Her guild mark is located on her lower back. She belongs to Lacy-chan (Zoro4me3).

**Inspection Mage: **Council appointed mages that inspect things of interest to the council, usually to determine if it is a threat or not.

**Herschel: **An inspection mage that has been tracking Madame Forta. Herschel is stubborn and firmly follows any rules set by the council. He is young and not a full-fledged inspection mage. He thinks that by having Forta and her guild arrested, he can advance his position. He uses a magic called **Element Leg** that allows him to power up his leg using different elements for different kinds of kicks.

**Hi Ashi: **A spell of the Element Leg. Herschel's leg catches fire and he delivers a flaming kick to a target. The translation reads as "Fire Leg".

**Court: **Forta's most powerful spell. It summons a court to put those who threaten the guild on trial. It requires that she find three willing witnesses to activate it.

**Three Jurors: **In Gypsy Court, they are the equivalent to S-class mages.

**Roberto Del Leonard: **One of the Three Jurors. He is wanted for killing his former guild master as well as three other members for an unknown reason. He uses a magic called **Riddle Magic** which are activated by asking puzzles. If someone get's the answer wrong, or they take too long, a spell that has something to do with the answer activates. If the riddles are guessed correctly, the spell is prevented.

**Kassai the Gorgon: **One of the Three Jurors. He is wanted for involvement in smuggling. He uses a magic called **Medusa's Locks** that allows him to grow his hair and control it. His hair is impossible to break with swords or other weapons.

**Lobina the Muse: **One of the Three Jurors. She is wanted for theft and slave trade involvement. Her magic is called **The Enchantress**. It is a dance magic that allows her to multiply herself. She is also a skilled knife fighter.

**Court of Miracles: **The name given to the initiated Court spell.

_**Next time on Disaster Crew!**_

_**Shidyk: So how the hell are we supposed to be witnesses?**_

_**Artemis: This is quite an unusual magic…**_

_**Herschel: Now wait a moment!**_

_**Madame Forta: And the verdict is…**_

_**Next Time: The Court of Miracles! The Verdict is!?**_

**Annnd It's done! I'm quite proud of the comedy in this one. Carina will also be back later on, I just thought it was appropriate for her to make a cameo here. In regards to that riddle. Roberto said that if a statement was true, he'd slash Artemis' throat and if it were false, he'd shoot him. **

**Carina said that Roberto would shoot Artemis. If that was true, he's have to slash his throat, making it false. And if it were false, he'd shoot him, making it true. It's a paradox :D**

**Also, I promise that I will be the one to write a fight scene eventually! So don't worry! I won't leave it all to Shidyk-kun. But he's up next!**

**Fishie-chan out!**

**And Shidyk-kun in! So far things are going to be even more interesting with the fact that the Disaster Crew is playing witness to the strangest court they will ever be a part of! And what about Madame Forta's predictions!? Tune in next time!**

**Shidyk-kun out!**


End file.
